


梦醒时分

by Fiona_Laufeyson



Category: Arashi (Band), Kagi no Kakatta Heya | The Locked Room Murders, 上锁的房间
Genre: F/M, Sleep Sex, 睡奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Laufeyson/pseuds/Fiona_Laufeyson
Summary: 大纲口嗨脑洞，锁匠/你，天雷乙女，睡煎
Relationships: enomoto kei/original female character 榎本径/你
Kudos: 8





	梦醒时分

你平常睡眠质量不错，大约七至十分钟入睡，有梦，多半记不住。而最近总摸不清是什么时候睡着的，醒来也无端地浑身疲累。  
你有隐约的异样感，但近期工作的事确实忙碌，便归结于白天耗费太多心神。  
不知是不是因为刚看过一部叫《跟踪者》的电视剧，你总觉得通勤时也有一双眼睛盯着你。这件事和莫名出现的疲劳感联系在一起，听起来有些怪力乱神，于是你抽出时间去了趟神社，并没起到效果，反而挑衅了某种灵异存在似的——回家后，你明明记得茶杯的把手正对着门口，如今却轻微向左偏移了。你决定在家里装上监控，看看到底是什么在搞怪。  
东京综合保安公司。几周前忘带钥匙只好找人来开锁，也是叫的这家公司，你对上次的矮个子工作人员印象不错。  
你们没什么交流，这次也一样，仅仅业务上几句交谈。安装很快，收费也不菲，你安心许多。出于芥蒂，你把招惹上“不干净”的杯子扔掉了。  
这几周很少做梦，今天却难得是成人内容。你并不算欲望很强的人，更几乎没有春梦。梦里你被模糊的人影把玩着腿根，能隔着睡裙感受到阴茎的形状，很烫。他为你勃起了，你们甚至还没吻过。接着他撩起裙子的下摆，另一手也摸到胸前，带着茧的指腹揉捏，直到你的乳尖硬起来，顶着他的掌心。他将它们夹在指尖玩弄，力道有点重，你忍不住发出轻喘。一切的触感都真实得不像个梦。  
“求你……”你在他的手终于摸到内裤缝隙时喃喃，只是梦而已，要更多的快感有什么不好。他似乎笑了，然后指尖滑到潮湿的、柔软的阴唇；你不为自己湿透了而感到羞耻。你想要它们深入你，一根，两根，三根。你想要他把你完全打开，用拇指磨着阴蒂然后操进来。  
等他真正分开腿操你的时候，你惊恐地意识到这不是梦。被顶开入口的感觉太过真实，你呜咽着睁开了眼。他发觉你醒了，直接将阴茎埋得更深，几乎要碰到宫颈口，你被他掐住脖子摁在床上，不知是太爽还是太疼，也喊不出呼救的话，只有猫叫似的呻吟。你在窒息和恐惧里高潮了第一次。他更用力地操你，最开始很慢，后来逐渐加速。你随着他每一次动作摇摇晃晃地撞在床头上，隔壁房间会知道的，你想，但没空去在乎了。内壁因他的操弄而收紧，包裹着阴茎，想要挽留。  
他吻了你，很突然，修长的指节还压在你脖子上，你也昏昏沉沉地回应他。意识模糊间，你看清了他的脸，竟然是那个沉默的矮个子男人。他的手在你身上游移，用拇指抚弄阴蒂，一次又一次，直到你快要颤抖着崩溃。  
“径、慢一点……”你在第二次高潮时喊出了他的名字。他有些惊讶，然后也射在里面。你之前留意过他的名牌，因为喜欢那张脸，没想过关系会变成现在这样。  
他确实停下了，阴茎还没抽出来，你刚松了口气，却发现他拿出了手机，正在你拍高潮后软红的穴口，和下身堵不住的淫水。交合处的肤色差让镜头下的画面更色情。你浑身酸痛，吃力地抬手去挡镜头，带着哭腔求他不要拍，他又掐着你的腿根往深顶，于是你哀求的话也说不出，只好挡着脸。  
他抓着你的手腕移开，让你看手机中另一段视频：是被他后入式干着的、无知无觉的你。再往下划，还有其他被操弄的内容，都是不同的日期拍摄的。你终于明白这些天的怪异感是怎么回事了。如果不是今天丢掉那个茶杯，你不知还会被他迷奸多久。  
你震惊得失了言语，脑中一片空白，之后又神志不清地被他抱着换了几个姿势继续操，像是惩罚你今天的醒悟一样。最后他抵着宫颈口射满的时候，你已经半是昏迷。就睡过去吧，不去想明天，不去想怎样掩饰颈间的掐痕。他无声无息地来，也会无声无息地离开。


End file.
